Ikuta Erina
Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume, and a member of SATOYAMA movement unit Harvest. Biography 2011 On January 2, 2011 at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation. She joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo" and "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!". Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On June 12th, 2011, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced; "Greeting Ikuta Erina" which was later released on July 2nd, 2011. On July 30, 2011, Ikuta cut her hair short. It was announced that she replaced Ogawa Saki on the show Oha Star. Ikuta starred in a new stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On March 27, 2012, she graduated from Oha Star and Oha Girl Maple. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On July 4, Ikuta annonced on her Ustream show that she will change her official member color from Dark Purple to Light Green in the fall. On October 10, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. Profile *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY Ikuta (KY生田), Eri-chan *'Birthdate: '''July 7th, 1997 (15 years old) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Height: 157cm *'''Bloodtype: A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Purple '(2011-2012) **'Light Green '(2012-Present) *'Hobbies:' Dancing, golf *'Favorite foods: '''Strawberries, ham *'Favourite drink: Strawberry juice *'''Least favorite food: Vegetables *'Favorite colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto: '"Determination is key!!" *'Favorite word:' Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Special Skills:' Can sleep anywhere, types fast, handsprings, speaks English *'Quality that you won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Ookii Hitomi, Kono Ai wo Kasanete *'Looks up to:' Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka, Niigaki Risa *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) **Harvest (2012-Present) *'Other Groups:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Harvest *Forest Time Works Theater *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Ono no Komachi) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) Shows *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2012 Oha Star (as Oha Girl) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Films *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Commercials *2011 Nestle Milo (as Oha Girl) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) DVDs Solo *2011.07.02 Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (Greeting 〜生田衣梨奈〜) Group *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Trivia *She is known for being a big fan of Niigaki Risa and she is currently into collecting Niigaki Risa goods. *She is a fan of AKB48, which, from that group, she looks up to Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, and Kojima Haruna. *She attended an AKB48 handshaking event once, and cried after she shook Oshima Yuko's hands. *HKT48 member Sashihara Rino has confessed her love for Ikuta. *She was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for AKB48. *She wanted to be an idol since she was young. *Her favorite food is strawberries. *She said that she’s not very good at cooking, but she likes it and can make delicious gratin. *She is good at doing handsprings. *She is learning English. *She was, for a short time, a model under "Elegant Promotion". *She said that she is good at making friends. *Loves to sleep, and can "sleep anywhere". *She is fast at texting and typing on her cellphone. *For the ninth generation audition, she was #244, and sang "Little-Princess☆Pri!". *Before joining Morning Musume, she had a blog. *Her official signature is written in english, saying "Eripon". *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina). *She has an younger brother. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~". *She began liking Hello! Project starting with Minimoni. *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Ookii Hitomi". *She and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon" and their catchphrase is "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". *She was the first Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The second was Iikubo Haruna. *Her official Morning Musume color, as of autumn 2012, is Niigaki Risa's former color, light green. Before the color change, her official Morning Musume color was dark purple. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied "no eyeshadow!". *She was the third ninth generation member to get an e-Hello DVD. *She said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Niigaki Risa. *She has stated that she doesn't like skull patterns well, but has recently been seen wearing them. *She has the same last name as popular Japanese actor Ikuta Toma, but they are not related. *She is known to be a KY (Kuuki Yomenai), an expression meaning one "can't read the air/atmosphere, clueless of the situation". *She goes to karaoke to reduce stress. *According to PokeMoni, Ikuta said that she would like to go back to the first day of their 2012 Spring Tour. External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1997 births Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type A Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:July Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Harvest